Remember How to Feel
by Goddess Bless
Summary: Emily Prentiss starts her new job working in Interpol. Little does she know that this will lead to romance between a team lead named Harry Potter and danger from the mentally unstable Ginny Weasley.


**This is another one-shot out there for Challenge King. It is a pairing that I haven't tried before, but I think that I wrote this well. Let me know what you think. Work has been absolutely crazy. Still have yet to make any friends here, but overall I think that my tv viewership has increased? I don't know if that's a good thing. Anyway, I am working on the other chapters, it is just hard to find the time- or better, find the energy to write. Again enjoy.**

* * *

Prentiss looked around her new office with a sigh. She missed the BAU already. She had only just moved to London, to work in Interpol, however she was wondering if she had made a mistake. Her office- for she had an office, not a cubical in the FBI Bullpen, was nothing to write home about. The walls were a soft green colour, the woman showing her around that the facility informed her that the higher ups believed in color theory, and that green was the color that promoted the most creativity told her. Her office contained an old and battered desk with worn corners, a rickety yet comfortable rotating arm chair that she would be sitting in and two cream coloured office chairs that sat facing her desk. It wasn't the worst, and it wasn't the best.

A knock on her door maybe Emily look up and she was met with an odd looking young lady. The woman's long hair was plated to the side and was such a light blonde colour that it seemed nearly white. Meeting the woman's blue eyes for more than a few seconds made Emily feel dizzy.

"Yes?" She asked and then internally slapped herself. She quickly maneuvered around her desk and to the lady who had been standing in her portal. "I mean, hello. How do you do, I'm Emily Prentiss." Emily held her hand out to shake.

The woman looked down at the hand for a few long moments before refusing the hand shake. "I apologize, I don't shake hands. I hope that you aren't offended."

Immediately Emily started to reassure the woman. "No, no. I've worked the last few years with a man who won't shake as well." The woman nodded.

"I'm Luna, Luna Lovegood. I was sent to see how you are settling in." Emily smiled at Luna, she had the most peculiar way of speaking, airy almost as though she had just woken up and was not quite sure if she was awake yet.

"I'm settling in nicely." Emily replied and Luna nodded in response.

"Shall I take you to lunch?" Luna asked, politely and with that same airy tone that made Emily faintly wonder if she truly knew what was going on.

"Really?" Emily asked, surprised. "I've only been in the office for the better part of a half hour."

Luna shrugged. "You'll have plenty of time to spend in here. Bonding with your new coworkers is more important."

Still, Emily wavered. "Will I get in trouble?" Getting in trouble on her first day was not Emily's idea of a good time.

Luna smiled at her, and it was the first time that Emily believed that Luna was aware of everything that was going on around her. "I doubt that you will get into trouble going to lunch with me."

Emily decided not to fight city hall and grabbed her purse and a light jacket, as it had become a cool fall. She followed Luna out of the office and down the hallway and finally into an elevator. It was a route that Emily knew; it was the most direct way in or out of the building. Once they hit the ground floor and exited through the lobby Luna turned right and led Emily a few streets over before stopping and entering a small restaurant.

"This is Joli Kobe's." Luna explained as they sat at a table, Luna on the bench with its back to the wall, and Emily in a chair. Looking around Emily could see that the small establishment did good business. There was a line for lunch take out as well as seating available. A glass container held various pastries that all looked equally delectable.

A service woman was immediately at the table, dressed poshly in a black and white hipster ensemble and a large chunky necklace that shaped into an owl. "Can I get either of you something to drink?"

"Tea." Luna said sounding unsure in her thoughts. "Ice tea, please with a peach in it?"

The waitress nodded before turning to Emily. Emily was at a loss; proper etiquette stated that she should get something similar if not the same as her host. "T-The same." She finally stuttered out and the waitress left.

"How have you been feeling about your transition?" Luna asked suddenly as she grabbed the rolled cloth napkin and began to unfurl it and take out the silverware.

"It's vastly different." Prentiss admitted before amending herself. "Not as though I haven't worked or lived abroad before."

"Of course." Luna nodded. "Your life as an ambassador's daughter."

Prentiss nodded, that was one reason, certainly. She copied Luna's movements and readied her own utensils.

They chitchatted until the waitress came back with their drinks and to collect their orders. For the life of her, Prentiss could not order Luna's curry chicken and rice, so she settled on a grilled eggplant sandwich with a side of tomato bisque.

She was nervous, understandably so, to be eating out with this woman. She had no idea who she was other than that she worked at Interpol. Glancing from underneath her lashes, Prentiss attempted to get a reading on who this woman was by how she was dressed.

Luna was blonde, white blonde, with her hair plated neatly to one side and braided. The earrings that dangled from her lobes were soundless gold bells. Her outfit was an almost satiny type dress that had a kimono feel to it. It was wrapped closely to the woman's petite body with full and long sleeves that Luna had gilded back so as to not let them get in the way.

Her overall appearance and demeanor was one that Prentiss couldn't place, and it irked her. She was like no person that she had ever met before and it was duping her.

"So, what do you do?" Prentiss asked and then internally cursed before amending herself, "I mean, specifically in Interpol?"

Luna's smile was genuinely amused by Prentiss' uptight nature. "I am one of the Assistant Directors."

Prentiss stilled completely. She was out with one of the most powerful people in the entirety of Interpol, and she hadn't known! Well, the woman looked young- she had to be the youngest Assistant Directors ever. Prentiss couldn't help but sit up a little straighter and streamline her movements.

"Now, now." Luna admonished as her food was placed before her, a steaming pile of white rice in a curry and chicken soup. "We were having such a nice conversation."

"I'm sorry." Prentiss apologized feeling shocked, awed, nervous, and suspicious all at once. "I just wasn't expecting to be eating out with such." She paused.

"Such an important person?" Luna supplied, neither sounding offended nor pompous.

"Yeah." Prentiss agreed feeling unsure in her actions and placement. Was this lunch a test? A plate filled with her sandwich, and her cup of soup side was placed before her and Prentiss relaxed somewhat at the heavenly smell.

"I would suggest dipping the sandwich in the soup." Luna offered as she dug into her own food. Though Prentiss knew what Luna was trying to do, she let the woman. The assistant director spent the next many minutes chipping away at Prentiss' nervousness and strict politeness.

"I'm not here to spy on you, or do anything to harm you, Emily." Luna said at last after taking a long sip from her tea. Prentiss looked down at her plate. Her sandwich had been impressively good, and the soup equally so. The tea was marvelous.

This was going to be taking a risk, but it was better to take risks than to sit in the dark outside of the information. "Then why are we out?" Putting it that bluntly required a direct response from Luna who up until this moment had been decently aloof.

Luna shrugged before picking up her napkin and wiping her mouth of imaginary food particles. "Several reasons." Her demeanor changed then and Luna sat forward with her elbows on the table and her fingers tented in front of her. She gave off the air of someone who had information. "I won't lie and tell you that we're just out for a little chat. I'm here to get a feel for you, to better understand with risks and what assets you bring to the agency. We run a tight ship and everyone is important. I won't have someone come in and ruin the chemistry that we've worked so long to build." She smiled and leaned back slightly.

"But then, I've seen nothing that worries me. You're a delight to be around when you aren't worrying about the political status of your company. You've come highly recommended and I see no trouble. My assessment of you is, for now, good." She smiled at Prentiss at last and picked up her glass to take a long sip of the ice tea.

"There, since you've caught me in my game and I've explained a few things, now we're here on a polite errand. You'll need friends here." Striking blue eyes met Prentiss' dark ones. "Consider this the beginning of a great relationship."

_Remember How to Feel_

The next few months went by quietly for Emily. She learned a great many things about the world that she never knew before: such as the existence of magic. As Luna put it, Emily was hired to be a Magical to Muggle relations person. She was to let those know who needed to know and could be trusted, and she was to lie to those who weren't supposed to know.

Emily now spent her days reviewing intel as it was brought to her from her informants. Information pertaining to where muggles were in their pursuit of finding the magical and where she could throw a few wrenches in to make that situation more difficult.

"Blaise what happened to you?" Prentiss asked as she leaned out of her office and into the hall. Blaise Zabini, a close friend, was sporting a series of burns and bruises. She turned so that she blouse and skirt hugged her trim figure. She knew this man well enough to flirt, and well enough that even though he appreciated the female form his tendency leaned more towards men.

The darker skinned man brought up a hand to shield his bruised face. "Bright eyes." He moaned, using his nickname for her. "I hate for you to see me when I'm not at my best."

She shrugged. "Even beat up you're still a prize to look at."

Blaise laughed and lowered his hand. "Had a bad run in with a few dark wizards. We got 'em, but only just. I'm about to head to sick bay to get checked over by Mother-Seamus." Seamus Finnigan was the medi-wizard in charge of medical services. He had a tendency to mother over his patients, hence the nickname.

The main doors to the office area, set up so much like her beloved FBI bullpen burst open to reveal a group of six men and one woman. Leading them all was a giant with red hair, followed closely by another man with dark wiry hair. The other men weren't all that striking, a black man who was younger than the rest, another sweet looking blonde one that reminded Prentiss distinctively of Reid, a weedy looking guy with mouse brown hair, and finally a moderately heighted man who slender but strong build reeked of danger. The woman on the team seemed to be there to draw attention, her flaming red hair stood out as did her imaginably bright blue eyes. High cheekbones and slender build gave her the appearance of enchanting beauty.

"And they're back." Blaise complained quietly and Emily eased out of her doorway to watch the group as she stood next to her friend. The large red head grabbed another Interpol worker, a poor sapling of a man, gave him a harsh noogie, and then released him with a laugh.

"And they are?" Emily wanted to know and Blaise shooed her back into her office before closing the door and having them sit down.

"I keep forgetting you're new here, and even newer to magic. That's our top group of agents. They've been on loan in Romania for a vampire issue for the past six months. They're called 'Team-G'."

"Team-G?" Emily asked with a snort. She couldn't take that name seriously.

Blaise shrugged. "They were all in Gryffindor together, one of the four houses of Hogwarts. Three of them are all right. Jimmy and Dean, Jimmy's the blonde and Dean's the black guy- they're good fellas. The only other one, though it kills me to say it, is Potter."

"Potter is an odd first name." Emily ventured, always wanting for more information.

"Harry Potter." Blaise ground out as though it hurt him.

"What do you have against him?" Emily wanted to know, not many things sent Blaise into a fit.

He sighed and shifted. "It's really nothing. He's just such a golden boy. He always played by the rules, and even when he didn't all he would get is a slap on the wrist. He's a celebrity around here, though." He paused and inspected his cuticles. "You'd never guess it if you didn't know. He's tried to make a name for himself, rather than just a name coming from a famous family gave him."

Emily nodded, she could relate to that. "And the others?" She wanted to know.

Blaise looked as though he was in physical pain. "The two red heads are brother and sister. The large giant and waste of space is Ron Weasley, the biggest dick of them all. The girl is his sister. She's a nasty piece of work. Tried to get Potter to marry her for all the wrong reasons."

"And they're still allowed to work together?" Emily wanted to know.

Blaise shrugged. "She refused to be moved, and Potter just wanted the whole matter behind him. He's a good guy- even if I don't personally like him. The other guys are Cormac McLaggen and Ritchie Coote." Blaise sighed and pushed off his chair to stand.

"If I were you, I would avoid the whole lot of them. Especially Potter." Blaise warned.

"I thought you said he was a nice guy." Emily pointed out with a face, not appreciating the advice. She could make decisions for herself.

Blaise nodded. "He is. Ginny on the other hand, Ron's sister, she's one step from being a complete sociopath. Any girl that so much looks at Potter the wrong way gets to go through hell from her."

Emily stretched up from her chair to stare out into the bullpen. "And they let her work here why?"

Blaise paused by the door. "She's one of the best. There are those people who have killed so many times that they've forgotten what it's like to be human. That's the challenge that all who work here face- holding onto that part of you that still remembers how to feel."

After Blaise left Emily took her time sitting at her desk, reviewing his words. She had met plenty of those people, in her unsubs, in the Bureau, and in the various police departments. She had never truly put much thought to it, but now she never valued that battle more.

_Remember How to Feel_

"Why hello." Emily fought urge to freeze as the person behind her spoke. She had known that he was there, but was silently praying that he would ignore her presence. She had managed to avoid all the members of Team-G until now. She had risked the break room for some much needed sustenance. She now turned to face the large red head that had invaded her personal space. Ron Weasley, her memory supplied.

"Er. Hello." She responded, purposefully staying aloof. This would require a certain velvet touch in order for her to get out.

"Haven't seen you around here before, you new?" The big man moved to lean his large frame back against the counter so that he could look at her face after she turned back to continue to make her coffee.

"I've been here a few months." Emily replied, making sure that her words, tone, and action meant nothing more than office pleasantries. It wouldn't take more than the right look with this man, he'd have his hand under her blouse before she could sneeze.

"Your accent." He paused. "American?"

Emily nodded. "I am." She finished stirring her coffee and tossed the wooden stick into the small counter top waste receptacle and moved to leave.

"I'm Ron." Ron moved to stand in front of her so that she couldn't leave.

"Prentiss." Emily replied with a nod. "It's been a pleasure, but I have to get back to work now." She managed to maneuver around him and out of the room, however the sound of his laughter followed her until she was back in her office with the door closed.

After that it was all she could do to avoid the large man. Everywhere she went in the building he was there waiting. The only relief that she got was when he was sent on missions that didn't require the full team. Pretty soon she learned that while Ron acted like he was in command of his team, it was Harry that called the shots. She found this out when she heard a knock on the frame of her open door.

She waved whoever it was in- most likely Luna, Blaise, or Seamus, but didn't look up from the piece she was working on. She was decoding a series of pin dots in a book's spine. If she rushed, she would lose everything. She had worked through lunch and that had the general effect of causing them to hover. Whoever it was plopped themselves down in the chair across from her, but otherwise stayed silent.

When she was done with the code and had written down her findings, Emily looked up. Her breath stalled in her chest, sitting across from her was Harry Potter.

"I've sent Ron off, you know. On a long mission." He told her conversationally as he picked up the glass globe that she kept on her desk for decoration. He examined it as though nothing else was going on the world.

"Oh. That's," Emily searched for the right words, "nice."

Harry nodded and put the globe back in its place. "I thought so. He's been just about stalking you."

Only years of training kept Emily's face the same as usual, but inside she was shocked. "And what gave you that idea?"

Harry fixed his magnificent green gaze on hers. "I'm not blind, Emily. I know far more about what goes on here than one might suspect."

Emily's shock was changing into a feeling of respect. Harry wasn't here to cause trouble; if anything he had noticed an issue with his men and had maneuvered the situation to fix it. Like a true general, he had a mastered key of the board. "I appreciate the gesture, Mr. Potter."

"Harry." Harry informed her, his hands dancing along her personal items, searching and feeling.

Emily stayed silent; this exchange was going places where she didn't want it to go. Blaise's warning rang out clearly in her mind.

Harry lifted his hands before using them to push himself out of the plush chair he had situated himself in. "Until another time, Emily." The way that he said her name turned Emily's insides inside out. That wasn't good, and Emily was still cursing herself as Harry left. She couldn't become involved, and further she couldn't risk these feelings. Harry was dangerous. That was a risk that she was unwilling to take.

She was once again decoding three months later when she heard the same familiar steps and the same familiar almost boneless flop into her chair. Knowing it was Harry, who stopped by now every few days, she didn't bother to say anything until she had finished her work. Once her work was done she looked up to see sushi being shoved under her nose.

The door to her office had been closed and the blinds of her windows had been drawn, all magically she assumed, because she hadn't heard anything. "I know that you've missed lunch nearly everyday this past week."

He dropped the sushi container unceremoniously in front of her and did the same with a second. The first contained three rows of six sushi each, she would bet that they were spinach, sweet potato, and inari. The second was a container of green soybeans in their casings that had been slightly salted.

"Luna told me what you like to eat when you girls go out." Harry explained as he was opening his own large container of various raw fish styled sushi as well as a few shrimp ones.

"You can't be doing this." Emily informed him, though she opened up her container and accepted a container of soy sauce as he passed it to her. Without talking about it, they both removed the objects from the center of her desk so that their meals could sit across from each other. Harry transfigured the plush seat into one more suitable for dining before reaching down and passing Emily a hot paper cup of coffee.

"This needs to stop." Emily started again between mouthfuls. "You cannot be seen with me."

"Why?" Harry asked after he finished chewing his mouthful and took a second to take a sip from his own drink.

"You know why." Emily admonished and reached to grab a soybean. Taking it into her mouth she relished in its saltiness and sucked the three beans out.

Harry shrugged. "I haven't the foggiest idea of what you're talking about."

Emily internally sighed. They had this conversation every time that they were together, which was becoming increasingly more frequent.

"Ginny is going to find out why she's getting so many missions lately."

Harry refused to comment via taking another large piece of sushi into his mouth and chewing thoroughly. The conversation ended for the time being so that they could finish their food. Once the meal was over both Emily and Harry leaned back in their seats and stared at one another.

"I will send Ginny on every mission, every day if that's what it takes." Harry informed Emily finally. Usually he never spoke about what he was doing. Until now him sending Ginny and Ron away frequently was just a coincidence and he never admitted to consciously doing it. Until now he had never been so forthright

"You know that she'll find out. The fact that she hasn't so far is a miracle." Emily played with her coffee cup. They had never truly discussed what had started between them. First it was just an excuse for him to drop by, and then it was the occasional lunch. Then it became dinners and now it was every once in a while sexual night encounters.

Harry sighed. "We're playing with fire- I know that."

"More than that, Harry." Emily put down her cup. "I can't fight her. Not like any of you can. If she were to come after me, I would stand no chance." Emily was defenseless; in fact she was quite handy. Her skills were nothing to a trained assassin, a witch trained assassin, and her lumbering mountain of an older brother.

"So, we what? Stop whatever it is we're doing?" Harry asked in frustration.

"I don't know." Emily stated, being honest. The safest option was just to stop this entire thing. She couldn't, though. Harry was intoxicating. He was so strong in such a quiet way. It wasn't that he wasn't dominant, he was, he just didn't need to be- and he didn't feel the need to prove himself. Having him as a lover, and more importantly, having him as a friend, had made this transition in her life so easily bearable.

"Move in with me." Harry both stated and asked.

Emily shook her head. "It's too soon, we're too new. That will only destroy us."

Harry was silent for a time and Emily, though she loathed herself from needing someone's contact, reached out her hand to touch the back of his. Harry's arm turned over obligingly and Emily traced her fingers along his palm.

"I know, you can move in with a friend of mine." Harry supplied suddenly.

"Harry." Emily warned her fingers stilling and she began to pull them back when Harry's hand grabbed hers in turn.

"No, Emily. I want this. I don't know what it is, quite yet. But I like you. We have great chemistry. My friend is looking for a roommate for her flat. She works here in the building in the search and development labs. And, she's someone that even Ginny refuses to mess with."

Emily looked away from Harry and down to the floor. She didn't like it when the choices in her life were taken away from her. "Harry, I."

"Meet her at least?" Harry pleaded and Emily peaked up to have her eyes lock on his. "I know that you dislike living alone, and since you won't move in with me, this is the best protection that I can offer you."

Emily sighed and her resolve weakened for a moment. "I'll meet her." She stated and immediately stopped Harry's excited look by swinging up her free hand into the 'stop' position. "Only meet her."

Harry nodded and with a wave of his hand- something that the other magical people couldn't do she had noticed, and the mess from lunch was cleaned up. Only her coffee cup and his tea remained. Harry stood and offered her his arm. "Shall we?"

Emily laughed and stood to follow him, but refused the arm. "We're at work, Harry."

"Right." Harry mumbled with a blush before scrambling to the door so that he could open it for her. Instantly the blinds were back up and open and Harry locked the door behind them with a wave of his hand. At her questioning glance Harry supplied, "no need to be loose with things like locks."

Harry led Emily to a part of the building that she knew existed, but where she had never been before. Harry entered one particular office without knocking- a habit he was forming, and looked around. The office had a sense of controlled chaos, as though everything was in its place, but just so as if an air's breath might knock the contents into disarray.

He led her through another part of the large office and into a lab. There was a young woman with breathtakingly curly hair that seemed to be escaping every pin and elastic that the woman had put in place. She was leaning over a cauldron and sweat gleamed from her forehead.

"Mione." Harry called softly and the woman looked up, Emily noticing that she wore large eye protection goggles.

"Harry." She responded back with obvious pleasure. She waved a hand and a few pencils morphed into a clock. She turned the dial multiple times before nodded to herself and stepping away from the cauldron. "Just a moment." She called as she removed her lab coat and placed it on a freestanding coat rack. She then rummaged through the pockets of the coat, muttering to herself before grabbing a few key items and shoving them into the pockets of the flowing dark patterned dress she was wearing. "There." She said to herself and turned back to her audience.

"Mione." Harry's voice was laced with amusement. "Goggles."

"Oh, for the love of." Mione exclaimed before wrenching off the accessory and hanging them on the rack as well. "There." She turned back and beamed at them. She was beautiful in a girl-next-door kind of way. "Shall we talk in my office?"

Harry backed out of the lab and Emily followed suit as Mione swept past them and back into her book-laden room. With another wave of her hand two chairs popped out of the air and landed with a thump onto the ground, facing her desk. Emily and Harry took their seats as Hermione took hers.

"What can I do for you Harry?" Mione asked before glancing at Emily. "Harry's friend."

Harry's smile could not be larger. "Mione, this is Emily."

Mione looked at Emily as though she was a potion with ingredients to work out. Finally, a look of satisfaction cut across her features and Mione stuck out a hand. "I'm Hermione Granger, Director of Internal Research Purposes."

Emily took the hand and shook it, feeling stunned. This was another high-ranking person that she had no business knowing. "Emily Prentiss."

"I know exactly who you are." Hermione stated before explaining to appease Emily's questioning glance. "Luna was my roommate until very recently."

Emily looked between Harry and Hermione in confusion. "Okay. Explain this to me. Why would you, or Luna need a roommate? You get paid more than enough."

Hermione fixed Harry with a look of approval. "I know that you and Luna said that she was a quick wit, but that's what people like to say about everyone. This time, imagine my surprise that it's true!" She then looked at Emily. "We all prefer living with our significant other, or a roommate, once you reach a certain level in our organization."

"Why?" The question was out of Emily's mouth before she could stop herself.

Hermione sighed. "Because life is dangerous. I would always rather have someone there, than be alone at this point. That's why almost all of us after the mid-level management jobs have company in our homes when we don't financially need it."

Emily sat and thought about Hermione's words. This made a lot of sense; it was always better to have someone there to have your back. But, that brought up another problem. "I can't watch your back as well as another witch or wizard could."

Hermione shrugged. "I don't need much protecting. And you're not useless, else wise you wouldn't be here."

Harry bid the two goodbye and left saying that he would stop by Emily's office later and see how things went. Hermione and Emily talked for a long time, and in the end Emily was satisfied. Harry wasn't just sticking her with Hermione for her protection- she was also there to help keep Hermione's peace of mind. They would room together and Emily would move in to Hermione's place, because protection wards were already in place.

When Emily was at the door to leave she paused as a thought came to her. She turned back to look at Hermione. "How come you and Harry can do magic without a wand, when others can't?"

Hermione laughed. "Harry's a powerful wizard."

"And you?" Emily wanted to know.

"I suppose I am." Hermione answered and Emily nodded before leaving.

A few days later Blaise was sitting in Emily's office when she voiced the question that she had asked Hermione. He started laughing and then paused when he saw her face. "Oh, you're serious."

Emily was feeling put out- this was another one of those muggle/magical situations that made her feel like she was up a creek without a paddle. "I don't get it. Why are you laughing? Why is it a big deal that I asked?"

Blaise fixed her with a look. "Obviously no one explained some facts of the wizarding world to you. There are different robes that a wizard can wear. There are your everyday robes, but then there are robes that symbolize power and ability level. At the top there are white robes. Potter and Granger wear white robes."

"Okay, and?" Emily said slowly and questioning. Yes, that meant that they were powerful, but what else did that mean? Blaise was choosing his words so carefully; it was making Emily want to tear her hair out.

"Emily." Blaise leaned forward in his chair and fixed her with a heavy stare. "There are only five in the world."

The breath left Emily's chest. This was why Harry wore power like a cloak and why no one questioned his decisions. This was why both he and Hermione carried such high positions despite their age. They were two of the most powerful beings in the world.

"What?" She squeaked.

Blaise nodded. "You are taking this with more difficulty than I expected- what gives?"

Emily looked away, trying to compose herself. "I." She started, and realized she could no longer lie to him. "I'm living with Hermione, I just moved in."

Blaise looked a bit shocked, but still composed. "That's good. She's a powerful ally- so don't go hogging the bathroom."

Emily snorted; she didn't have to worry about that. Hermione's 'apartment' was really a penthouse apartment with several bathrooms and other rooms that had no purpose other than to be there and exist. "And." She started.

"And?" Blaise continued sounding overly patient and amused.

"I'm sort of, sleeping with Harry." She finished quietly.

Blaise stayed quiet- a bad sign, and his face turned several shades of purple. "Are you telling me." He began quietly with the sound of steel in his voice. "That you went against everything that I told you?" Emily started to shrink into her seat before realizing what she was doing and stopped herself. She would not be scolded like a child. She and Harry had taken a lot of precautions to keep her safe in their relationship, and she would not let Blaise cow her.

"Yes, like I did it because I wanted to hurt you." Emily answered back.

"Ginny will kill you!" Blaise nearly shouted.

"And we've taken every precaution. I'm living with Hermione Granger for Pete's sake." Emily reasoned with him. It took several more minutes until Emily could reason Blaise into a better mood. Finally, he sighed.

"Well, now that I know I can at least keep an eye for you." He squared her with a look that made Emily's hair crawl. "Now, tell me- how is Scarhead in bed."

"Blaise!" Emily exclaimed feeling both scandalized and relieved. If Blaise was asking about her sex life- than he was ready to forgive her.

Blaise laughed. "Come on, you can't expect me not to ask."

Emily sighed and shook her head, a warm feeling beneath her breast. Already she was starting to form the bonds that she had missed so ferociously since leaving the Bureau.

_Remember How to Feel_

Someone had blitzed her and was pinning Emily to the wall in an alley by Interpol. She had decided to take a walk at lunch, seeing as Harry was away on a mission, Luna was in a large staff meeting, and Blaise was somewhere- probably trying to scope out a date.

"You filth." A female voice whispered in her ear and Emily's blood ran cold. This was it; she and Harry had been caught. There was no doubt that the small flash of red hair out of her peripheral vision belonged to Ginny. "Harry is mine."

Emily closed her eyes against the pain in her head caused by it hitting the bricks when she had been attacked. "Harry is not property." Emily bit out. If she was going to die, she was going to die arguing.

"You dare." Ginny's voice was enraged as she flipped Emily around to face her. Again Emily's head cracked into the side of the building and Emily could not stop the groan of pain that escaped her lips at the impact. "Harry and I belong together, always have- always will."

"Harry can choose who he wants to be with." Emily so desperately wanted to spit on the woman, but that would only make the situation worse.

"Yes, and he'll choose to be with me." Ginny's eyes were alight with something that made Emily's stomach squeeze painfully. It was the look that she had often seen in the eyes of the people the BAU chased and caught.

Ginny stiffened and fell over. Behind where the woman was once standing stood the blond man from the team, and the black man. "Hello Emily." The black man called cheerfully and walked over to her as the blond man set to binding and caring for Ginny. He placed an item on her chest and in a few seconds, she had vanished as though she had never been there.

"I'm not sure if you're aware." The man stated, as he looked over her in a very business like manner. "But Harry asked Jimmy here and I took look after you whenever possible. And, it seems like a good thing that he did- seems like you've got a bit of an enemy."

Jimmy pulled her away from the wall and Emily stumbled a bit as her head pounded. "Most likely concussed." Jimmy stated. "She'll need a visit to Mother." Dean nodded and the two took up Viking positions on either side of Emily as they brought her the round about way to the infirmary. There was no need for others in the workplace to see her in such a state, or so it was explained to her.

Seamus squawked when he saw the blood seeping through Emily's hair and set to work fixing the young woman up, tutting the whole while. When she was mostly healed he left her to rest in one of the private rooms with Jimmy and Dean standing guard over her bed.

After some time the door opened quietly and Harry slipped in. Emily was sleeping, but Jimmy and Dean turned to face their boss. "She got away from us." Dean explained.

"Don't know how she did it." Jimmy supplied, feeling frustrated. "For a muggle, she has this ability to be basically invisible. I have no idea-" Harry put a comforting hand on Jimmy's shoulder. Jimmy, the youngest on the team was showing obvious signs of shame from perceived failure.

Harry looked at both Dean and Jimmy. "I want to thank you both very, very much. Emily and I knew the risks of this relationship. I am just glad that a few small head wounds were all that she received. Now." His voice changed into one that made both Dean and Jimmy shiver. "Where did you put Ginny?"

Jimmy and Dean exchanged a look. "We put her down in holding cell E."

Harry nodded swept out of the room. Hermione almost sped walked into him on her way to the infirmary, however seeing the cloud over his face she averted her course and followed him. Emily had already been living with Hermione a month, and she liked the woman.

They came to stand in front of Ginny's room and the two friends exchanged a look. They had already taken care of Ron. He had gotten a nice cushiony gig in another department- something that made him very happy. Minimum work for maximum pay. Ginny, on the other hand, was a nut that they had not been able to crack.

Without a word they entered the cell to see Ginny bound to the wall and looking miserable. "Harry." She cried out helplessly and both Harry and Hermione's hearts soared towards the girl who had gone so wrong.

"Ginny." Harry replied soothingly as he sat down beside her. He knew that this was not just her fault; there was a darkness and deep-rooted insanity in her that had been left behind by Riddle's diary. He, also, should have removed her from the team when he saw how unstable she was getting. Hermione took a seat on the other side of their lifelong friend.

"Why'd you go after her, Gin?" There was heartbreak in Harry's voice and Ginny hung her head. There were few people in the world that still gave Ginny feelings- both good and bad. The two seated in the cell with her were among that group. And she had let them down.

"I don't know." She answered honestly and fought the monster that uncurled under her skin. "I just. I'm so angry- all the time. And I don't remember what it's like to feel anymore."

Harry put a hand on the young woman's knee, instantly the beast froze and began to shrink back and away. "You need help."

Ginny began to cry. "No, I don't want to leave you. I'll be better. I'll be better." She repeated that phrase over and over again through her tears and Hermione began to cry as well. Harry, though, could not afford to be swayed.

"No, Gin. I've let this go too long unchecked. And it's not your fault that you're like this. Your time with the diary- we knew that it would effect you."

"No, Harry. Really." Ginny tried to dry her tears and was unable to due to her bounds. Hermione reached across and blotted the young woman's eyes with a sleeve. "I'm healthy- I am. I just lost my temper."

Harry didn't say anything, what else could he say? And what he was about to do was going to make Ginny so angry, that she might never forgive him. But her sickness was his responsibility, and he would do what was best for her, not only because he was her team leader- but also because he was her friend and had been for far longer.

Tapping a finger onto her skull and an unspoken spell later, Ginny was slumped over in slumber. She would sleep now until she woke up restrained in a single ward in St. Mungos. He was personally make sure that she got the best possible care and the best possible help.

When she vanished via portkey Harry allowed himself to cry with Hermione. Their friend, their poor, poor friend. She was hurting so very badly and she had been hurting for so long. And it was his fault.

When Emily woke up she found Harry next to her reading a book. She was in her own bed in her and Hermione's apartment. "Harry?" She asked. And in that question, there were so many others.

Harry tabbed a page and closed the book before looking up at her. "Ginny is where she needs to be."

"Prison?" Emily asked.

Harry shook her head. "She's in a psychiatric ward. I believe that she deserves the chance at mental health."

"Harry." Emily warned pushing herself to a seated position. "People like Ginny don't change."

Harry sighed and layed a hand across Emily's. "Let me live in hope, Emily. Let me live in hope."

Emily said nothing but pulled back the covers for Harry. He toed off his shoes and slipped into bed with her, holding her close. Emily, feeling safe despite her ordeal, fell back asleep.

* * *

**I hope that you all enjoyed this! I also hope that you review! I tried a slightly different writing style than normal, so I hope that you liked it. I know that I enjoyed this style a bit more. So, please review and let me know what you think!**

**Reminder: This is a One-Shot.**

**Cheers,**

**iBless!**


End file.
